Reto de Navidad
by Mishima Yukio
Summary: Una serie de one-shots que desee completar para un reto, pero que no me fue posible llegar. Sólo quería practicar. Es mi primera vez con estos personajes, así que espero les guste. Reto de 10 días para navidad de la página de Facebook: Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers. K project. SaruMi y MikoRei. Disfruten y ¡Feliz Navidad!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro más que hacer crecer el fandom y divertirme. Abrazos.**

* * *

 **Fiebre navideña**

Navidad, la época del año en la que todas las familias se reúnen para felicitarse, emocionados, van corriendo de un lado a otro para comprar regalos, la ciudad, cada calle, tienda y casa se ve abarrotada de todos esos adornos molestos. Han llegado esos días que tengo que soportar que todos anden apurados, relegando sus obligaciones para llegar temprano a casa o ver en diferentes tiendas algún objeto perfecto para su persona amada o familiar.

Suelto un suspiro cansado.

—Parece que a alguien le hace falta disfrutar más de estas fechas — escuchó esa voz, un tono amable, pero que revela un mensaje detrás. Molesto.

—Capitán… — le respondo sin girarme, sigo tecleando sin descanso.

—Todos se han ido ya, Fushimi-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No hay alguien esperando por ti en casa?

—Está ocupado buscando regalos para sus amistades… — por un momento espero que mi voz no revele cierto nivel de celos. Ya no puedo concentrarme. Todo en lo que puedo pensar es en Misaki yendo por las calles, sonriendo por encontrar algo para Homra; no me hace feliz, cada que pulso una tecla parece que la castigo. Debo chasquear la lengua muchas veces, siento una mano en mi hombro.

—Déjalo así… Ve a casa… Mañana te estará esperando el trabajo, pero no puedes estar seguro de que las personas permanezcan en el mismo lugar — dice y se retira. Dejándome inquieto.

Tiene razón. Mis manos se han detenido por completo ¿Cómo puedo si quiera pensar en otra cosa que no sea secuestrar a ese enano para que no vaya a esa ridícula fiesta? Me quitó las gafas y talló mis ojos y rostro. Todo lo que hay en mi cabeza se relaciona con su aroma, su piel, sus miradas, sus gritos… Todo. Misaki. Apagó el ordenador. Me rindo ante lo que sé es imposible, él invadirá cada intento de concentración para aparecer con una sonrisa llamándome.

—¿Por qué lo torturas, Munakata? —. Suoh. Su voz parece hacer eco en mi oficina. Mientras veo a Fushimi-kun caminar para volver a casa pienso una sola cosa: el lugar es para nosotros.

—Cualquier mención de Yatagarasu lo hará salir de aquí. En especial si está la posibilidad de perderlo…

Antes de que cualquier palabra abandone sus labios, no puedo evitar agregar: "como yo" en un susurro. Sonríe. Ha escuchado y me acercó lentamente para acurrucarme entre sus brazos, percibiendo su corazón latir. Cálido. Este hombre es bastante cálido. No hay invierno cuando está cerca, todo se consume en su presencia. Me apartó solamente lo suficiente para besarlo al dar una calada al cigarrillo que nunca abandona.

—Ya no me iré…

—Quisiera creer eso — le respondo con una mano sobre su mejilla.

—Oh… ¿acaso mi palabra ya no cuenta? — con ese tono de voz, en esos ojos en los que me reflejo no quiero seguir pensando que lo perderé. Así que vuelvo a aferrarme a su cuerpo para hacerlo quedarse, conmigo, esa noche, con los sonidos de los empleados contratados para adornar. Tendremos que ser silenciosos.

Está ahí, sin notarme. Me molesta ¿Por qué no me mira? Misaki, Misaki, Misaki. Deja de ignorarme… Entonces me detengo en seco, iba a reclamar mi lugar, sus ojos sobre mí, pero… no está comprando algo para Anna, ni para Kusanagi-san. Es para mí. Decidí pasar por ahí para tener esa actualización de sistema que no había tenido tiempo de comprar, pero ese idiota me ha sorprendido de nuevo. Lo envuelven. Fingiré sorpresa cuando me lo entregue. Quizás esta noche.

Odio estas fechas, me repugnan los recuerdos que tengo de la niñez. Hay demasiadas sonrisas falsas, hay demasiado que quisiera borrar, cuando mi padre quiere aparecer entonces está la voz de Misaki borrando todo a su paso. Sí, vivir juntos es la mejor decisión que he tomado.

—¿Saru? — me llama desde la entrada.

—Llegas tarde ¿Ya tienen todo lo de la fiesta? — le preguntó mientras me acomodó la ropa después de un baño caliente, sigo con el cabello mojado.

—¿Ah? Vas a pescar un buen resfriado — dice con ese peculiar tono de madre que posee. Toma la toalla de mis hombros y seca mi cabello de puntitas —. Podrías por lo menos usar algo más abrigador…

—Misaki…

—¿Mmhh?

—¿Qué es esa bolsa?

—Una sorpresa — responde sonrojado.

Para mi desconcierto no es más que un montón de adornos navideños. Vuelvo a la cama. Lo observo dormir, parece que el frío no le afecta. Acarició su cabello, pronuncia mi nombre sin abrir los ojos; ¿siempre fue así? Lo estrecho contra mi pecho. La única razón por la que buscaré un regalo y me uniré a la fiebre navideña eres tú, Misaki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Decoración en la ciudad**

El cuartel del scepter 4 se ha unido al resto de la ciudad. Todo el ambiente navideño se encuentra en el aire. El edifico entero grita que ya ha llegado a él la preparación de las fiestas decembrinas. Cada calle está adornada de colores, luces y el frío no se hace esperar. Suelto un suspiro. Al despertar él se ha ido, como si no hubiera escuchado mi mayor miedo; salí de mi oficina bastante temprano para darme un baño, huelo a sudor y a… tabaco, a Suoh. Grande ha sido mi sorpresa al toparme con las personas abriendo sus negocios, sacando cada uno de los adornos navideños.

Me cubro bien con mi abrigo y sigo mi camino. Me duele el cuerpo y tengo sueño, pero tengo un deber más grande como el capitán y no puedo darme el lujo de dormir hasta tarde.

—¿Una invitación? — digo al aire al darme cuenta del contenido del sobre mientras dejo mis llaves en su lugar. No había notado que era para una fiesta en el bar de Homra.

—¿Irás, no? — dejo caer el papel y doy un pequeño brinco en mi lugar. Parpadeo. Suoh Mikoto, mi rey rojo, está en mi sala con el cabello húmedo. Me observa con atención — La oficina era demasiado incómoda para dormir.

Suoh se mueve para un lugar más cómodo, mi cama. No digo nada. Nunca ha hecho falta. Iré a su fiesta, por cortesía… por una educación que mandaría lejos sólo por verlo a él. Dirijo mis pasos a la habitación, donde parece bastante familiarizado como para tomar un lugar, esperando mi llegada. No hay más.

—¿Ya compraste los regalos? — le preguntó para comenzar una conversación de cualquier cosa.

—Sabes que no… ¿Quieres acompañarme a escoger el tuyo? — lo escuchó burlarse. Me acomodo mejor negando.

—Hay demasiadas personas, demasiado rojo por todas partes.

—Es Navidad. Rojo, verde y blanco… Es lo normal, Munakata… — hay una pausa larga — ¿Reisi?

Espero haber soñado con su voz diciendo mi nombre ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Unas horas? No puedo percibir nada más que ese frío, la cama vacía, un solo cuerpo. Se ha ido de nuevo.

Largas horas de trabajo. La monotonía, a excepción de mi tercero al mando que se la pasa en su PDA, revisando, quizás los mejores regalos para su pareja. Todos parecen más concentrados en la convivencia que el trabajo. Mientras el cansancio se hace presente en mi cuerpo. Una fiesta. Un regalo. Suoh Mikoto…

—¿Capitán? Ya es hora de irnos…

—Vaya… parece que los papeles se ha invertido ¿no, Fushimi-kun?

—Tsk, nadie pareció interesado en molestarlo. La teniente tenía una cita, así que…

—Gracias… deberías ir a buscar a Yatagarasu-kun.

—Tsk, con permiso — es tan común su chasquido cuando está molesto, pero es gratificante saber que también tiene esa expresión de vergüenza.

Mi paseo de siempre, excepto que el camino a mi hogar está plagado de luces, verde, blanco… rojo. Mucho rojo, hasta en el titileo de esos minúsculos focos de colores. Me marea. Me detengo, huelo todavía a él... Como si lo invocara está sentado, esperando… El resto de Homra lo rodea, desvía la mirada y sonríe, para mí. Todo se ilumina. El árbol que se quedará hasta terminada la temporada en el centro de Shizune. La estrella…

—Sabía que vendrías… — su voz está demasiado cerca.

—¿Y Yata-chan? — escuchó a la distancia la pregunta.

Entonces encuentro enterrado al fondo a Fushimi-kun besando al mencionado, a la vanguardia de Homra. Suoh no ha perdido tiempo y me toma entre sus brazos, su calidez, su aliento con ese particular y fuerte sabor a tabaco, su aroma, de nuevo.

Corresponder a él. No te vayas. Necesito tu calor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas song's**

Insufrible. Era la única palabra que podía describir las canciones típicas de Navidad. Desde los villancicos clásicos hasta las canciones repetitivas en diferentes estilos. Estaba harto de escuchar la misma melodía una y otra vez, incluso en el cuartel. Me estaba volviendo loco, por lo que… apresure mi trabajo o cometería un asesinato en masa. Misaki no había adornado con esas molestas series de luces con sonido, por suerte. Me conocía bien.

—Que inesperado que quieras salir de aquí, Fushimi-kun… — Molesto. Esa observación me parecía molesta. Chasquee la lengua y desvíe la mirada. Su sonrisa se ensancho y firmo los documentos — Es todo por hoy. Puedes irte antes.

—Gracias.

—¿Fushimi- kun? — lo mire al escuchar mi nombre — Disfruta el resto de tu tarde. Hoy los demás se harán cargo de la decoración pues al parecer están guardando una sorpresa.

Él sabía, el capitán también asistiría. Suspire pesado antes de comenzar a caminar hasta el departamento. La travesía me puso molesto. Todos los lugares llenos de ese sonido. Molesto. Molesto. Molesto. Molesto. Azote la puerta detrás de mí, estaba a punto de gritar hasta que lo escuche… era la voz de Misaki en la cocina tarareando… un villancico. Sentí que estaba a punto de callarlo cuando lo vi, estaba feliz, removiendo los ingredientes, tenía los audífonos puestos y sus ojos resplandecían de alguna manera.

—¡Mono! — gritó y dio un brinquito entre mis brazos — Casi me matas de un susto. Avisa que ya llegaste… en serio, contigo no se puede… — lo calló con un beso suave, amable. Está feliz. Me separo y su rostro está sonrojado — ¿Qué fue eso?

—Un be-so. Pensé que los conocías ¿acaso no te los doy cada noche? — me burlo para ver como su rostro cambia a un rojo más intenso. Me encanta.

—Yo… ya lo sé…

—Entonces no preguntes… Quiero escucharte…

No hay respuesta, al menos no una verbal; devoro su boca con ansia. Impaciente; no puedo esperar para quitar su ropa en movimientos rápidos, quiero seguir, pero me detengo cuando me empuja de manera demasiado firme para ignorar. Sólo apaga el fuego. Toma la iniciativa, ahora él me está incitado, haciéndome caer en el borde de la deliciosa lujuria que despierta su aroma.

Mis manos están en su cintura desnuda para subirlo a la barra de la cocina. Lo siento temblar bajo mi toque, gime despacio cubriendo su boca con su mano mientras mis dientes se encargan de las marcas en su cuello, en su abdomen, pecho… el interior de sus muslos. Todo. _Quiero escucharte._ Repito en un susurro suave contra la sensible piel de su miembro antes de engullir por completo el pedazo de carne, suelta un gritillo ronco. No ha tardado en responder, sus manos sobre mi cabello, halando, tratando de sujetarse de algo.

—Sa… Saru… por… favor… nnhgg— sí, gime de nuevo al sentir peligrosamente mis dedos en su entrada. Empujo gentilmente. Puedo sentir las contracciones de las paredes internas; Misaki es cálido por todos lados, pero cuando se enciende de esta manera me nubla los sentidos. Me hace desear más y más, hasta quemarme con él, con todo lo que posee.

Me levantó, pues sus pupilas dilatadas apenas pueden verme; mandan una corriente eléctrica a mi espina dorsal, acumulando la sangre en cierta parte de mi anatomía que no quiere esperar más. Sujeto sus piernas para ponerlas sobre mis hombros, así comienzo a empujarme lento, muy lento dentro de Misaki, su expresión es todo un deleite; además de su voz, diferente, excitada y completamente quebrada por la tortura que implica mi parsimonia.

—Respira, Misaki~ — tarareo su nombre. El gemido profundo y gutural que abandona la garganta de mi pareja es… adictivo. Calla la música que se cuela por las pequeñas aberturas de las ventanas. Todo queda relegado al final, al fondo. Incluso mi propia voz.

—Saru… a- ahhh… Hazlo…

Y así comienzo a moverme, a chocar mi carne contra la suya, un vaivén salvaje y, lento a ratos. Cuanto más golpeo ese punto, más alto es su gemido. La música más bella que jamás haya escuchado; toda una sinfonía compuesta con su entrada lubricada, la obscenidad de nuestros cuerpos haciendo eco de sonidos húmedos al mezclarse.

Más. Duro, fuerte, firme, rápido… hasta el éxtasis que se pierde en un aullido silencioso. Tensando su cuerpo, apresando mi carne, me vacío en su interior.

Otra vez esa canción, en un tono, en una voz que la vuelve agradable. Abro mis ojos lentamente, está sentado en la cama, tranquilo, resplandeciente después de las incontables veces que lo tome entre mis brazos.

—Oh… Saru… Estás despierto. Pensaba que hacer para desayunar…

—Misaki… ¿Por qué tarareas tanto ese villancico?

—¿Eh? ¿Lo hago? — el mismo parece sorprendido — En casa mamá solía siempre cantarlo en voz baja mientras cocinaba la cena de Navidad. Quizás se me hizo hábito.

—No está tan mal así…

—¿Eh?

—No es nada ¿qué vamos a desayunar?

Lo escuchó atento, tratando de no reírme por la voz ronca que tiene después de toda la noche teniendo sexo. Le acarició la cintura mientras que dice las opciones más saludables. Odio las verduras y el molesto sonido repetitivo de la Navidad, pero puedo acostumbrarme a esas canciones, si es Misaki quien las canta y son sus manos las que cocinan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Decoración del hogar**

Mi departamento es tradicional al estilo japonés, no tengo nada relacionado a las fiestas que emocionan a la ciudad. Tampoco estoy demasiado familiarizado con ello. No desprecio la Navidad como una fiesta ajena a mí, pero no estoy acostumbrado a poner un árbol con luces y escarcha, medias para recibir regalos, el muérdago, ni siquiera una corona en la entrada. Aquí parece que todo fluye como un día común y corriente cuando todos brindan y alzan sus copas, parejas felices besándose e intercambiando presentes.

— Tu casa es bastante deprimente — lo escuchó decir en la mesa de mi cocina. No tiene remedio.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Suoh? ¿Acaso es porque no hay rojo, blanco y verde por todos lados?

— En realidad, lo decía porque ni siquiera parece que vivas aquí —. Esas palabras se han hecho espacio en mi cabeza. Él tiene razón, parece un lugar de paso. Sirvo la cena y le dejo el plato frente a él. No quiero seguir con el tema.

— Tengo mucho trabajo…

— ¿Es así? — pregunta aquello. Me molesta. Desearía que dejara de ver a través de mí, mis debilidades, es como si… prestara atención a todos los detalles. Sus ojos observando todo con cuidado, analizando, tratando de comprenderme —. Delicioso…

Eso me ha dado cierto grado de satisfacción. La cena pasa tranquila, en silencio. No tenemos demasiado que decirnos; ha preguntado de nuevo si iré a la famosa fiesta de Homra. No le he dado mi respuesta, porque es posible que me quede en la entrada del bar, vacilante antes de volver a casa esa noche… Quiero estar solo, sin la esperanza invadiendo mi cuerpo, haciendo dudar mi corazón que se encuentra demasiado sensible por la novedad de su presencia de nuevo en mi vida.

Acostados en la cama, Suoh duerme tranquilo, yo me aferró a su cuerpo, es invierno y hace demasiado frío para ignorarlo. No me cuesta conciliar el sueño cuando estoy entre sus brazos… es demasiado agradable, incluso el olor a tabaco es una fragancia extrañamente dulce.

— Munakata… Munakata… Oye… despierta… — es su voz, la voz profunda e irritante. No quiero abrir los ojos — Tengo hambre y debes ir a trabajar… Mantener la paz.

Se está burlando, lo sé.

— No se me hace tarde, Suoh.

— Si se te hace, no te dará tiempo de hacer el desayuno sino te levantas ahora…

— ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no vas a desayunar a tu casa?

— ¿Eh? Es fácil… No quiero cocinar.

Molesto. Le estampo la almohada en la cara ¿Me ha dejado ganar? Oh no… eso era una trampa para sujetar mi muñeca y empujarme contra la cama. Sus labios, ha fumado, el sabor reciente de un cigarrillo lo comparte conmigo, en un húmedo beso que no dejo de corresponder. Mis brazos rodean su cuello y sus manos acarician mi mejilla; hay algo extrañamente tierno en su gesto, una especie de consuelo. Me cuesta romper el contacto y al mismo tiempo seguir respirando. Apenas se aparta lo puedo ver tranquilo. Sonríe.

— Entonces…

— Está bien. Quítate. Iré a ducharme y haré el desayuno…

Es increíble que obedezca, pero antes de que pueda ponerme en pie por completo me sienta sobre su regazo y vuelve a besarme. Quedó en shock unos minutos antes de apartarme fingiendo molestia. Debo huir antes de que quiera justificarme en el cuartel sobre mi retraso. Después de alimentar a Suoh y tener una pequeña disputa sobre la cena al fin estoy de camino a la oficina. Me sorprendo de ver allí, en la entrada a Yata Misaki con Fushimi-kun. Lo normal, discuten.

— No quiero ir a esa fiesta.

— Pero… yo sí. Además haré la comida, deja de ser un mono terco y ve.

— Buenos días… — los interrumpo. Los dos parecen impresionados, al menos Yatagarasu-kun.

— Buenos días — me saluda con el ceño fruncido —. Ah… — lo observo ponerse nervioso, cosa que molesta a mi subordinado — Mikoto-san no estaba ayer… con…

— Fue a cenar. Después regreso a su casa — mentí.

— Oh ya veo… tengo que irme. Saru, come las verduras que puse.

— Tsk, no eres mi madre. Adiós.

Casi siento ganas de reírme ante la situación. Él cuida de su pareja y este se sonroja; debo fingir no darme cuenta. Así como también debo fingir no entender la clara molestia de Fushimi. Piensa que la fiesta es regresar a esos días donde su amigo y, amor prohibido, lo ignoraba; pero se olvida que en su presente está ese chico ruidoso a su lado, llevándole el almuerzo, preocupado por su compañía con sus amigos, haciendo formal su relación, gritando ese secreto a voces finalmente. Entonces me doy cuenta. Lo veo alejarse con la caja. El presente… Suoh está aquí y ahora. Suspiro, mis horas laborales me mantendrán ocupado lejos de esa imagen triste que provoca un vuelco desagradable en mi estómago.

Bebo té en mi oficina antes de volver a casa. Todos se han retirado antes de la puesta de sol. Elijo que un chófer me lleve antes de que acabe su turno. Hoy no me siento con ánimo de caminar. Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con la imagen de un enojado Suoh tratando de desenredar un manojo de luces.

— Oh… Bienvenido ¿Quieres venir a ayudarme? Estoy a punto de quemarlas

— ¿Qué haces? — le preguntó mientras me acercó y me entrega las luces.

— Adornando… Ya te lo dije, tu casa es deprimente. Son cosas que hace mucho no uso; dado que paso mucho tiempo en el bar…

— Todo esto… es… de tu casa — le digo, casi de manera interrogativa. Me siento conmovido. Me siento a su lado y él sigue sacando cosas de una bolsa, son esferas de colores, una estrella y muchos moños, cortesía, sospecho, de Anna.

— El árbol lo traeré mañana.

— ¿Te estás mudando conmigo porque no sabes cocinar?

— Quien sabe…

Oh… me he estremecido. Patético. A mi edad estoy sonrojándome, se ríe con un dejo de burla, no puedo ni siquiera verlo. Sólo me apresuro a desenredar cable por cable y concentrarme. Suoh ha hecho un desastre, así que entre los dos hemos acomodado todo. Parece que la Navidad también ha alcanzado mi… hogar.

— Casi lo olvido — me vuelvo, me pone un gorro. Y después me acerca de la cintura para besarme de manera demandante, conozco bien ese gesto, cuando su lengua acaricia mis labios y sus dientes mordisquean ligeramente, succiona y no soy capaz de mantenerme en pie —. Irás a la fiesta.

No puedo objetar. Me suelta y se dirige a la cocina. Todavía siento mi cuerpo estremecerse. Mis pasos vacilantes. Haré la cena y después… quizás yo inicie un beso que reclame su continuación.


	5. Chapter 5

**Árbol navideño**

El sentido del árbol tiene que hacer referencia a una historia muy lejos de este lugar, algo que no lograría comprender del todo. Suspiro mientras me quedó absorto viendo como trata de acomodarlo; Suoh está demasiado ensimismado en hacer aquello, refunfuña de vez en cuando. Se acercan las vacaciones y tengo mucho que hacer, pero el ruido que hace me imposibilita poder concentrarme. Me quitó los lentes para poder sobar el puente de mi nariz.

— No pienso adornarlo solo… — abro los ojos sin poder verlo bien parado justo frente a mí.

— Tú lo trajiste ¿No deberías por lo tanto encargarte?

— Vaya… que mal anfitrión — me dice, creo que se está rascando la nuca. Buscó mis lentes, pero no los siento.

— ¿Suoh?

— ¿Sí, Munakata?

— ¿Dónde están mis lentes? —. Estoy irritado. No poder ver es un gran inconveniente, puede decirse que me asusta un poco.

— No sé… — se ha reído. Lo sé. Veo su borrosa figura moverse, ¿desde cuándo mi vista se ha vuelto tan mala?

Suspiro. Lo importante es no perder la calma. Estos dolores de cabeza y no poder dormir bien por las noches porque entrada la madrugada me encuentro teniendo demasiado frío… debido a su ausencia. Suoh eres injusto. No importa. Debo repetirlo hasta creerme que es cierto; me dejo caer en el sofá. Sólo es una mancha verde en la esquina de mi casa aquel característico símbolo de Navidad. En verdad… estoy cansado.

Quiero preguntarle por el escándalo de esa noche, pero no quiero que sus ojos pierdan esa luz en el fondo. Es feliz, Misaki se ve entusiasmado por buscar la estrella que va en lo alto. El árbol fue puesto hace días en el departamento, pero sin ese detalle. Algo me dijo sobre salir juntos, parece una cita, aunque en realidad estoy siendo arrastrado por todas partes.

— Roja, quiero que sea roja.

— ¿Ah? ¿Te das cuenta que las estrellas normalmente son amarillas? — le respondo con una pregunta, para no hacer tan evidente mi molestia.

— Pero me gusta el rojo, además el azul no luce en el árbol… Oh mira… — quiero replicar ante ello, pero antes de responder me jala con bastante fuerza al escaparate de una tienda donde hay un ángel que sostiene una estrella en el pecho cambiando a diferentes colores.

— Me gusta más…

— Pero es muy cara… Estoy bien con algo sencillo —. Una verdad a medias, pero no permito que se mueva demasiado con un firme agarre —. Venga, Saruhiko debemos buscar que cenaremos hoy.

— Dime, Misaki, olvidas con quién vives y el trabajo que tengo — sonrió de manera arrogante cuando su rostro muestra cierto desconcierto —. Puedo darme ciertos lujos…

Ahora yo arrastró a Misaki dentro de la tienda para poder pedir esa particular figura que ha evitado que discuta con él; aunque en realidad se siente intimidado. Su mano está temblando, mi agarre se vuelve más firme. El dinero no lo puede comprar todo, por ejemplo su atención o convencerlo de pasar el día entero en cama gastando su energía en cabalgarme. No. Pero sí puede darle cosas, cosas que hacen su sonrisa se ensanche cuando le hablo suave contra los labios, susurrando que es un regalo. Igual que ese árbol de Navidad tan ostentoso que ahora puedo darle, en lugar de uno pequeño con apenas unas cuantas ramas útiles. Me pregunto ¿eso también te hacía feliz, Misaki?

— Oh casi lo olvido…

— ¿Qué pasa, Saru?

— ¿Podemos ir a la casa del capitán? Debo recoger unos informes para corrección. Tsk, los subordinados han estado haciendo mal su trabajo.

— Bien, pero no vas a trabajar en Navidad.

— Hecho.

Está bastante cálido debajo de mí, quiero ignorar el insistente sonido del llamado de la puerta, el aroma que me envuelve es familiar, agradable y me arrulla hasta la inconsciencia más profunda, así como el sonido constante de los latidos… ¿latidos? Apenas abro los ojos Suoh está debajo de mí ¿en qué momento? Estiro mi mano hacia la mesa de centro, pero me detiene. No hay palabras de por medio, sólo acciones, tan dulces que mi cara enrojece, su mano acariciando mi cabeza, su agarre contra mi cintura. Posesivo.

— Tengo que abrir…

— Sólo son Fushimi y Yata… Se irán

— ¿Fushimi-kun? Oh es verdad… debo darle los informes…

— Munakata, cállate. No abras. Tienes pesadillas y no puedo acomodar esos moños del demonio para que se vean bien en el árbol.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver…?

Silencio, lo exige de la única manera en que me ha dominado desde que nos conocimos. Sus labios, su boca contra la mía, llenando mis sentidos. Siento una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi columna vertebral, estar sobre su cuerpo no ayuda, la piel se me eriza cuando su lengua se encuentra con la mía; es ruidoso. Sus manos acarician mi espalda baja y se deslizan hasta mi trasero para amasarlo. No. Detente.

— ¡Capitán! ¡Si está teniendo sexo con Mikoto-san será mejor que me eche antes de que escuche demás!

— ¡Ah! ¡Saru! Eso no fue educado… Mikoto-san debe estar en el bar ahora mismo…

Rompo el contacto, escuchó la risa de Suoh ante lo dicho por nuestros subordinados. Trató de regular mi respiración y me levantó, me coloco los lentes y tengo una visión completa de su rostro. Está tranquilo, con una expresión de burla, me está diciendo que no vaya, pero debo. No quiero que ellos escuchen.

— Bienvenidos —. Los hago pasar.

— Yata, Fushimi… — la elocuencia no es el punto fuerte del rey rojo.

— ¡Mikoto-san! — grita Misaki con verdadera sorpresa en el rostro.

— Vamos, Misaki… No puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo

— ¿Qué dijiste, mono estúpido? — un chasquido de boca resuena en ese ambiente tenso.

— Aquí tienes, Fushimi-kun. Gracias… Aunque no tienes que hacerlo.

— No me importa, en realidad —. Observa atento a nosotros —. Se ven bien juntos. Quizás deberían considerar formalizar su relación

— ¿Qué relación? — pregunta el castaño confundido.

— Quizás… —. Le di un codazo a Suoh antes de que siguiera hablando.

— Nos vamos. Tenemos algo que hacer. Pueden continuar…

Descubierto en el acto. Agradezco la rápida salida de Fushimi-kun, arrastrando a un muy confundido Misaki; cierro la puerta. Volteo para reclamarle a Suoh Mikoto su inapropiada respuesta, el estado de mis labios o la dilatación de mis pupilas. Pudo detenerse… pero antes de poder decir algo me empuja, acorralado contra la pared, en un beso demandante que me roba el aliento, se presiona más contra mi cuerpo. No puedo respirar bien.

— Hay que terminar el árbol…

— ¿Por qué fue eso? — le pregunto, pues todavía estoy temblando.

— Sólo quería hacerlo… No hay razón. Me gusta verte tratar de recuperar el aliento — me responde sin ninguna clase de culpa. Irritante. Antes de replicar me lleva a la sala.

He pasado medio día durmiendo sobre su pecho y otro tanto tratando de arreglar el árbol, poniendo las esferas, luces y moños. Al final, en una caja, hay una estrella de cinco picos. Está sellada, al dar la vuelta para leer las instrucciones me doy cuenta que cambia en dos tonalidades: morado y azul ¿Por qué? La pongo en lo alto. Apago las luces y lo enciendo; es precioso. Mucho más que el del centro de la ciudad. Siento un par de brazos rodeando mi cintura y un particular calor en mi espalda.

— La compre hace tiempo. Nunca la puse, pues prefería estar con los chicos que sólo en mi apartamento.

— ¿Morado y azul?

— Sí…

Me recargo por completo, sin ganas de escuchar la respuesta a un por qué. Acaricio sus brazos que me envuelven mientras vemos el espectáculo de luces. Siento como me guía al sillón y me acomodo en su regazo. Tengo pesadillas, todavía me agobian cada noche, todas son donde le quito la vida a Suoh; no puedo evitarlo, cuando cierro los ojos es como si un remolino de imágenes se vinieran a mi mente para atormentare, entonces todo parece silenciarse, al escuchar las palpitaciones de su corazón. Vivo. Él está vivo. Me acurruco más, me estrecha y deja su mejilla contra mi cabeza… Siento ganas de llorar.

— Ya está ¿Te gusta? — me atrevo a preguntar a un angustiado Misaki —. No te gusta.

— Fue un gasto innecesario y un capricho mío — responde y se rasca la nuca.

— Mi-sa-ki~ — lo llamo como antaño, sostengo su rostro entre mis manos, me inclinó a darle un beso rápido —. Valió la pena, estabas sonriendo cuando lo viste. Así que sólo compre aquello que te hizo sonreír… No digas nada. El árbol no querías terminarlo sin mí ¿verdad? Todavía conservas la estrella de papel que hicimos para la primera vez que vivimos juntos.

Se ha sonrojado. Es hermoso. Vuelvo a tomar posesión de su boca, es dulce, puedo distinguir el chocolate; su propio sabor y el calor que crece. Lo recuerdo, cada uno de esos momentos que en el pasado valieron lo mismo que una hoja de papel. Lo tenía todo y renuncie a nada cuando deje esa enorme mansión para adentrarme al mundo de Misaki, tan cálido y lleno de color. Ahora puedo ofrecerle algo, le daría todo… cualquier cosa, pero lo conozco, su ambición toca el límite con mi persona.

— Ahora te puedo consentir.

— Ca- cállate, estúpido mono, puedo comprar cosas también.

— Lo sé… —. Lo estrecho contra mi pecho en un abrazo amable.

Será una larga noche.


End file.
